Hatori and Yuki
by kira81791
Summary: what happens when a little Yuki grew up with Hatori and then fell in love with him? well this of course. rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hatori and Yuki, the unknowledgeable couple

Hatori was in his room and reading another interesting book when his doorbell rang. He had been living alone ever since his parents had died in a car accident. He was 15 years old and in an apartment outside of the Sohma estate.

When he opened the door, Ayame came in with a little boy in his arms.

"Who is that?" Hatori questioned his 2 best friends.

"Its my little brother, Yuki. He is 5 and my parents beat him for some reason so I brought him here when I couldn't wake him up." Said a sobbing Ayame.

"Give him to me." Said Hatori.

Ayame gave the boy over and he laid him down on the couch. He notice that the boy had many bruises stating to form and was having a hard time breathing.

"Does he have breathing problems?"

"Yes. Asthma. His inhaler is at home."

Hatori stated to quickly treat the wounds that were bleeding and then went to his office that he made for if his friends got sick. He came back with a needle, inhaler, and some pain meds for kids. He gave Yuki the shot and he woke up but still having a hard time breathing so he gave him the inhaler and the boy used it.

"Thank you. Niisan, do I have to… OW!"

"Here. Take a little of this and it will help with the pain."

"Do I have to go back there?"

"Hatori, may I speak to you for a moment?" they walked over to the side. "Can he stay here. You saw how he looks and they seem to do that a lot. He's 5 years old and I don't want my little brother to go to an early grave because my father is drunk."

"He can stay here, but I will need some more money. I don't have much in my kitchen and you will also have to give me some of his cloths. When I get used to the money thing, I will pay you back."

"You don't have to pay me anything. This is enough. Thank you so much."

"Yuki, you will now be living with Hatori. I will bring you cloths tomorrow and make sure you are feeling better.

"Thank you for not saying I have to go back there."

"I will make sure that our parents don't find out were he is staying. My father left the room when he was done with him and my mother was out."

"Thanks. You can go. He will be better tomorrow and he needs some sleep. Can you put him in my room on the spare bed?"

Ayame took Yuki and put him in a bed in the room.

"See you tomorrow little brother. Sleep well." And with that, Yuki fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

He had been there for about 5 years so far and Hatori had gotten used to Yuki living with him. Hatori was 20 and Yuki was 10 when the first accident happened. Hatori had been at school all day and was very tired. He got home and went to take a shower and found a _naked _Yuki in the tube.

"He Yuki. I'm home. What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care. Can you wash my hair again for me?"

"Yeah. How was school?" he asked as he reached for the bottle of shampoo. He then put some on his hands and started to message it into his hair."

"OK. But I still have homework. Can you help me with it after I'm done?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"A short essay and some math problems."

"OK." He then finished washing his hair. Yuki rinsed his hair out and Hatori left to start dinner. They ate and then went to their room to work on his homework. (Hatori didn't have any homework today. And if you're wondering, they aren't cursed and Hatori goes to a community college for becoming a doctor.)

"So what is this math assignment you have. We can start with that."

"I have 15 problems and they are multiplication. I have none done because I don't get how to do it."

"Let's see. 29? I have a neat trick. If you put up your hands and move from left to right, put down the 2nd finger you have. Now, on the left, that is the tens spot. How many fingers are up on the left?"

"1"

"So you now know that it is more than ten. How many fingers are left on the right side of you finger that you put down?"

"8"

"So, what is 10+8?"

"18?"

"Very good. The answer to 2918. But you can only do that for multiples of 9 from 1-10. Why do you think that is?"

"I only have 10 fingers. Hahaha."

"Yeah. Now what is the next problem?"

"58?. Can I try this one?"

"Go right ahead. It is your homework."

(If you haven't figured it out yet, they now have a very, **VERY**, close bond with each other.)

"Is the answer 5,10,15,20,25,30,35,**40!**"

"Very good." Hatori then stated to tickle Yuki and he started to laugh very loud. They then lied there out of breath from laughing so hard. Yuki moved closer to Hatori and hugged him. It was about midnight and he was falling asleep. Hatori went and unconsciously and passionately kissed Yuki. Yuki's eyes widened as he did this and when he realized what he was doing, he broke the kiss and walked out of the room.

"Yuki, finish your homework so you can go to bed. I'm going to take a shower." Yuki just sat there wide eyed and put his hand over his lips. He finished his homework, and he fell asleep. Hatori walked into the room after he was done in the shower and stood, looking at the boy. He was starting to develop certain feelings for him and he didn't know why, but he did know that he would never tell anyone about what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Yet another 5 years have past and both Yuki and Hatori have been keeping their feelings from each other. They still act the same as they did before that night 5 years ago but they never really forgot about it. Yuki had been thinking a lot about it lately and has been wondering what Hatori would taste like now. One night, Hatori had gotten of work at the office late. (He is a doctor and has his own building. Cool, huh?)

"Yuki, I'm home. Sorry I had to work on your Birthday. I have a surprise for you." Hatori said. Yuki and him had move to a new house and Yuki now has his own room. That was were he was as he wrote in a journal.

_Yuki's Journal Entry:_

_Today is my 15th birthday and Hatori had to work. I know he didn't want to but he was forced to. He works really hard. I will say this once and only once, I admit tat I am gay. There, I said it. I also think I am falling for Hatori. Ever since that night when I was 10. I realize that we are 10 years apart, but I can't help how I feel. I think I might just go crazy one of these days and tell him. But I don't want to in fear of him saying I can no longer…_

"Yuki. There you are. What are you doing?"

"Just writing. What time is it?"

"It's 2:30. Sorry I had to go to work. I really didn't want to."

"It's OK."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Open this and see."

He took the package and unwrapped it. His eyes went wide when he saw the very thing he had waned for his birthday. It was a collection of books that Shigure Sohma. The books were ones he had heard about from hi brother, Ayame.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much!"

"I thought you would like that." He hugged the birthday boy and Yuki blushed a light pink.

"Hey, Hatori? Why don't you ever go out with any girls?"

"What? I don't really think I am attracted to girls. If you get what I mean."

"So you're gay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering. So you're like me then?"

"Your gay?"

"Yes. I admit that I am gay. But how do you know for sure if you are really attracted to someone and it's not just a crush?"

"Why do you ask? Do you like som…" he was cut off with the feel of lips on his. Then Yuki got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. Hatori had fell asleep on the couch and he just stared at him then went to finish his journal entry.

…_live with him. I love him and for now, I will try my hardest to keep it to myself. But if one day in the future, it were to slip out, I will just have to cherish the time I have spent with him. I will try harder than just now when I kissed him and will always remember the time 5 years ago when he kissed me._

Awwwwww. It happened again. I wonder if he would except it. Review to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki's Journal:

I'm 16 now. Hatori has been very distant over the last year and has been working himself to death ever since my birthday last year. To be honest, it hurts every time he looks away from me. It hurts to know he is distancing himself because of what had happened. I know he could never feel the way I feel but he could at least stop ignoring me. But if it will make him happy, I will leave him alone and continue to stay away.

: End of Yuki's Journal

Hatori dropped the journal on the bed. Hatori had been alone in the house for a week due to a class trip that Yuki was on. When he went in his room he had found the journal on the bed and decided to read it and see what is on Yuki's mind. He was totally shocked when he read the journal entries. He never knew that Yuki had feelings for him and felt the same way he did. Then he realized that Yuki was coming home today and put the journal back the way he found it. He then decided to take a shower and headed to the bathroom. Yuki walked in a few minutes later and heard the shower running.

"Yuki. Is that you?" came Hatori's voice from the bathroom.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Come here for a minute."

"What…" he was about to ask as he walked into the bathroom (so you know, the shower is directly next to the door) only to be cut off when Hatori pulled him into a kiss and shut the bathroom door behind him. They stood there kissing, Yuki's cloths getting all wet from the shower and Hatori's wet and naked body rubbing up against him. Yuki broke the kiss when the need for air came.

"What was that for?" he asked, "I thought you didn't feel that way about me."

"Your wrong. I always thought you didn't like me that way. Then I stumbled upon a journal in your room when I was putting some cloths away. Without thinking, I read it but I never thought it was that type of a journal. When I found some writing about how you feel about me, I became so happy that you felt the same way. I love you so much and have ever since the first time I had kissed you. I just never knew how to tell you." he said as he pulled Yuki up for anther passionate kiss.

"Guys. You home? The front door was open." Called Shigure from the front door. He walked into the house with Ayame right behind him in a hug. Ayame and Shigure had been together for as long as anyone can remember. They heard the shower running and decided to see if they were in there.

WITH YUKI AND HATORI

"Mmmnnh" Yuki moaned as their tongues met. Hatori started to take Yuki's shirt off. When he got it off he pulled him into the shower and pinned him to the wall. His kiss started to travel down to Yuki's collarbone making Yuki moan even more.

As this was happening, the door opened and Shigure and Ayame stood shocked in the doorway. Hatori and Yuki didn't even notice they had come in. Hatori's hand started to move down past his navel and started to undo Yuki's now wet jeans. Just then they heard a noise as Shigure made their presence noticeable to the two lovers.

"Ahem." Said Shigure making the two jumped away from each other. Hatori grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"H-How l-long have you been standing there?" asked Yuki who looked like a cherry he was blushing so much.

"Since he pinned you to the wall." Stated Shigure in a matter-of-factly tone. Ayame was still in a state of shock due to seeing his little brother and his best friend about to do it. Then he started to smirk.

"What were you about to do to my little brother, Hatori?" Ayame said as his smirk grew from making Hatori blush with his question. Ayame never realized that he and his little brother had more in common than he thought. He never could have guessed that his brother was gay just like him.

"GET OUT!" Yuki yelled making Ayame's smirk disappear. Yuki wanted this and he hated that his brother had to interrupt this.

"I don't think so, little brother. I wanted to come and spend some time with you and tell you that Akito knows were you are and we have to get you both out of here of he might just kill you both. He doesn't like the fact that you took Yuki in and kept him away from him. So get dressed in dry cloths and lets go. We have someone who said they would hide you for a while." Said Ayame.

"Fine." Said Yuki. Hatori and Yuki got dressed and they all left for a safer place.

HA! Probably thought you would get something out of me this early in the story didn't you. Well you'll have to keep reading to know what happens next. Please review.


End file.
